Oublier, l'espace d'un instant
by Mikuza
Summary: Drago et Harry ont beaucoup de mal à accepter les évènements qui se sont passés avec Voldemort. Leur malaise grandit chaque jour, les plongeant de plus en plus dans leur tristesse. Pourtant sans s'en rendre compte, ils vont s'aider à sortir de cette état.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Oublier l'espace d'un instant

**Disclamer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement).

* * *

**Prologue**

Cette nuit deux jeunes hommes ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil.

L'un se trouvait dans la maison des Weasley tandis que l'autre était confortablement installé sur la terrasse de l'immense manoir des Malefoy.

L'un réfléchissait à un moyen d'éviter les journalistes après son exploit contre Voldemort, tandis que l'autre cherchait un moyen de laver l'honneur de sa famille salit par leur alliance avec le prince des ténèbres.

Demain, ils retourneraient à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière année.

* * *

Harry était avec Ginny depuis peu. Tout ce passait pour le mieux. Il pouvait enfin savourer un peu de bonheur dans sa vie et partager cela avec les personnes qu'il aimait, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

Son coeur était définitivement meurtrie par les derniers évènements de ces dernière années. La mort de tant de personnes proches, était elle nécessaire? Aurait-il pu les sauver? Tout cela l'empoisonnait de plus en plus, faisant disparaître, petit à petit, ses sourires naturelles laissant place à un Harry complètement faux, joué et manipulé par le vrai pour camoufler toutes ses pensées, toutes ses blessures et toute sa détresse.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il put enfin repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le vide s'était installé petit à petit dans son coeur et dans son être. Vu que le mal avait disparut définitivement, il avait tout le loisirs de remarquer l'horreur dans laquel avait été plongé le monde des sorciers. Il avait passé ses vacances à aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, et cela lui permettait de se changer les idées, mais le vide revennait une fois la nuit tombée. La solitude était devenut une amie très proche et elle venait lui tenir compagnie de plus en plus.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry se sentait attiré lentement vers le bas.

* * *

Drago contemplait les étoiles de la place où il se trouvait.

Le nom de sa famille avait été mêlé à toute cette histoire, salit, piétiné et bafoué. Tout le monde crachait sur eux maintenant malgré l'intervention du _Sauveur_ qui avait pourtant précisé qu'ils avaient été forcés d'obéir sous peine de mort. Au fil du temps, Drago s'était dis qu'il aurait peut être mieux valut mourir en héros que de vivre en lâche.

Ces derniers temps, il réfléchissait souvent à tout ce qu'avait vécu Harry et à son courage. Lui, n'était qu'un petit lâche et trouillard. Il aurait, parfois bien voulut lui ressembler, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais en public.

Il savait que après tous les évènements passés, tout serait différent. Il voulait redorer le nom de sa famille et pour cela, il fallait tout modifier de son comportement. Il savait que cela serait difficile mais il le devait, même si cela lui coutait sa fierté.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, ils avaient tous réussit à prendre le train de justesse. Essoufflés, Harry, Hermoine et Ron cherchèrent un compartiment libre. Malheureusement, le seul qui était à peu près vide était celui de Malefoy. Apparemment les dernier évènement avait fait baisser sa côte de popularité auprès des élèves car il était seul. Drago leva le regard vers l'origine du broua qui l'entendit et croisa celui de son ennemi, puis il retourna à sa contemplation d'origine, la nuit.

_"Son regard à changé...il est si...triste...", _pensa Harry.

Celui-ci prit ses deux amis par le bras et les poussa dans la petite salle, devant un Malefoy qui ne changea pas de position.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, cela pourrait vous porter préjudice.

Sa voix était cassante et sans appel. Pourtant surpris de voir Drago réagir ainsi il préféra l'ignorer et s'installer.

-T'inquiète pas Malefoy, nous n'allons pas rester. Harry n'a pas du te voir. Allez tout le monde, on va ailleurs. Harry tu fais quoi? Tu viens pas?

Hermione pourquoi tu me regardes d'un air si tu dis encore un mot je t'envoies des poussin sur la tête, hein? Bon, très bien c'est le jeu du je dois tout deviner tout seul. Bon ba on s'installe?

Son ami et sa petit copine lui firent un grand sourire d'approbation.

_"Potter ne changera jamais. Il en fera toujours qu'à sa tête et tout le monde le suit."_

Le trajet se passa entre les disputes des deux amoureux, le silence des deux autres, et les va et viens de tous les amis du trio. Harry ne cessait d'observer Draco du coin de l'oeil, mais celui-ci resta le regard perdu dans la nuit. Pas une pic, pas un regard et pas de sourire mesquin.

_"Malefoy serait-il malade?"_

-Malefoy?

-Potter? rétorqua celui-ci sans détourner son regard.

-Ça va?

-Ça va et toi?

-Ouai.

-Cool.

-Super. Tu as une sacré conversation.

-Autant que toi.

-Quelle répartie, tu t'es entraîné tout l'été Malefoy?

Le concerné se décida enfin à regarder Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci quelque peu surpris esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction.

-Je te montrerai tout cela cette année Potter, et il lui rendit le même petit sourire.

Après tout cette année allait, peut être, être intéressante, pensèrent les deux ennemis, échappant un court instant à leur solitude, ignorant les autres qui se trouvait autour d'eux.


	2. Tentative

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Fanatii'k-kawaii :** Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisirs. J'espère que la suite te plaira un minimum. Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tentative**

**Pov Drago**

Encore une nuit d'insomnie. J'étouffe mais je ne dois pas craquer.

Cela fait trois jours que la rentrée est passée, et je reste seul, loin de mes anciennes connaissances. De toute manière, ils ne souhaitent pas être vu en ma compagnie. Depuis que mon père a été capturé puis enfermé à Azkaban, je vis seul dans le manoir avec ma mère. Elle essaye, tant bien que mal, de donner fière allure mais, chaque soir, elle s'enferme et je l'entends pleurer. La solitude est aussi devenu son quotidien.

Du haut de mon ballai, je remarque une petite clairière isolée et calme. Une fois posé, je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe à l'abri du soleil, sous un arbre. J'écoute les bruits des animaux dans les arbres et du vent qui caresse les feuilles .

Fixant le ciel, je me dis que tout n'étais qu'un cauchemar. Que ma situation ne peut pas être ce qu'elle est.

L'espace d'un instant, je me permets de me laisser croire que je suis un être heureux avec pleins d'amis et une famille aimante. Voldemort n'aurait jamais existé et mes parents auraient été heureux et amoureux. Puis moi... moi, j'aurais peut être pu être gentil et avoir des amis fidèles comme Potter.

Il est vrai qu'il a vécu beaucoup de chose horrible et évolué dans un endroit hostile. Pourtant, il a toujours su s'entourer et s'attirer la sympathie des gens. Est-ce parce qu'il est gentil? Possède des valeurs qui sont tournées vers le "bien"? Est-ce parce que dès qu'il peut vraiment aider quelqu'un il le fait, qu'il l'apprécie, le déteste ou ne le connais pas? Est ce parce que lui n'a pas peur d'imposer ce qu'il est aux autres sans se soucier de leur jugement? Est ce tout simplement parce qu'on peut compter sur lui? Potter est tout cela et souvent, je le jalouse d'avoir réussit à s'imposer et d'avoir décidé de rester fidèle à ses valeurs. Même quelqu'un comme moi, il l'a sauvé. Aurais-je fait la même chose pour lui? Certainement pas. Il faut admettre que ma jalousie et ma lâcheté ne m'aurait pas aidé.

Tout en regardant l'eau paisible et limpide, je me demande comment faire pour changer.

Aucune réponse.

La fatigue commence à ronger mes barrières et je me sens, de plus en plus faible.

Essayer d'imaginer un présent qui n'est pas le mien me fait encore plus de mal. Voir que je n'existe pour personne me tue petit à petit. J'entends les rires, les larmes et les conversations des autres en simple spectateur. Je pourrais m'écrouler ou mourir là, tout de suite mais personne ne se retournerai, me laissant agoniser, seul...

J'aurai tant aimé avoir une personne à mes côtés. Une personne fidèle qui aurait été là et qui m'aurait appris à changer et à croire en un avenir meilleur. Quelqu'un pour qui je compterai plus que tout et qui ne supporterai pas qu'on se dispute. J'aimerai aussi ressentir ça pour cette personne. Partager avec quelqu'un ce que je suis mais cela n'est qu'un doux rêve.

Je n'arrive pas à me motiver et je ressens encore cette envie de disparaitre.

Pourquoi pas?

Après tout, personne ne s'en inquiètera.

**Fin Pov Drago.**

Le jeune homme blond lança un sort sur lui même puis avança en direction de l'eau, laissant sa baguette sur la terre ferme. Petit à petit, l'eau avalait le jeune sorcier sans que celui-ci ne flotte. Puis l'eau finit par l'engloutir entièrement. Il avait entièrement disparut comme il le souhaitait. Maintenant, il fallait que personne ne le trouve, mais malheureusement pour lui un jeune homme brun passait par là et avait assisté à toute la scène. Lui aussi, avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de toute la foule qui l'entourait.

Harry restait là, attendant de voir ce que Drago comptait faire.

**Pov Harry.**

Je me demande bien ce que Malefoy a fait dans cette eau.

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, il est étrange. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps et l'habitait. Il est tout le temps seul et plus rien n'a l'air d'exister autour de lui. Il suit juste les cours et, je ne sais pas si il l'a vraiment voulu, m'a soufflé la réponse en cours de potion.

Décidément, j'étais toujours aussi peu doué dans cette matière.

Malefoy ne sort même plus et son visage ne semble plus rien exprimer. Il m'ignore complètement et ne profite plus des reproches fait sur ma personne pour en rajouter, contrairement à ses anciens "amis". Même si il est vrai que je ne l'apprécie pas des masses, je n'aimes pas le voir ainsi. Je connais un peu ce qu'il a vécu dernièrement et j'avoue que je ne saurai pas vraiment comment réagir.

S'inquièterait-il comme ça pour moi? Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée mais moi je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

Je décide de le rejoindre et je m'installe à côté de ses affaires.

Je vais juste vérifier qu'il ne fait rien de grave. Je ne le vois pas bouger. Est-ce un nouveau sort qu'il test? Il est vrai qu'il est assez doué en générale. Je vais donc poser mon balaye à coté du sien.

Puis, un détail attire mon intention. Sa baguette est à côté de moi. Quelque chose cloche. La seule manière de tenir sous l'eau comme ça est d'utiliser un sort pour alourdir son corps mais si il n'a pas sa baguette avec lui, il ne pourra pas l'annuler et donc il va...

Merde!

Je me précipite vers l'eau et plonge. Il est inconscient apparemment. J'essaye de le soulever mais il est beaucoup trop lourd.

Mais quel abruti pourquoi a t-il fait ça? Je vais le tuer une fois que je l'aurai remonté.

Je cherche ma baguette et décide d'utiliser un sort de lévitation.

Une fois hors de l'eau je le pose et j'appuie ma tête sur son torse.

Il ne respire plus et son cœur ne bat plus.

Je commence à m'affoler. Non! Je dois garder mon sang froid. Mais bordel qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Malefoy?

Sans réfléchir, je lui enlève son haut et lui défait sa chemise. Je commence un massage cardiaque. Aucune réaction. C'est pas vrai! Je connais pas les formules pour soigner quelqu'un.

Je lui entrouvre la bouche, en surélevant un peu sa tête et je commence à lui faire du bouche à bouche, et à alterner avec les massages. Puis au moment de mon troisième bouche à bouche, il recracha de l'eau et je le mis sur le côté.

Il respirait de nouveau et je fus rassuré.

**Fin Pov Harry**.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfrey était là, derrière son petit bureau.

-Enfin réveiller Mr Malefoy?

Pour simple réponse il ne fit que la fixer.

-Très bien. Je vous garde ce soir à l'infirmerie en observation, pour être sur que tout va bien.

Drago ne se souciait absolument pas de ce que l'infirmière pouvait lui dire. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de savoir comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici.

-Que s'est-il passé Mrs Pomfrey?

La femme le fixa.

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Je vous ai retrouvé ici, sur un des lits, à la limite de l'agonie. Je pensais que vous auriez pu me renseigner, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Peu importe. Reposez vous, et elle partit le laissant seul dans l'infirmerie et dans le noir.

En face de lui, il avait une vu du ciel. La nuit était tombée et il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Il remarqua avec une certaine déception que son plan n'avait pas marché.

De rage, il cogna violemment le plateau qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Du sang coula de sa main gauche. Il s'assit et posa celle-ci sur ses jambes allongées. Se mêlant avec le liquide rouge, un fluide chaud et transparent dilua le tout. Drago essuya son visage. Il ne devait pas pleurer. De tout manière il avait fait bien pire que ça. Il avait décidé de mourir et donc d'abandonner sa mère. Le remord et la culpabilité l'envahissait. Il était si faible.

Quelqu'un l'avait encore sauvé, mais qui?

-Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé!

Le jeune homme blond se retourna et vit une ombre dans la salle. Cherchant sa baguette des yeux Drago essaya de garder son calme. Puis la personne avança laissant la lumière de la lune dévoiler qui i était.

-Potter..., fit il les yeux grand ouvert.

Les yeux vers émeraude de Harry fixait Malefoy. Son regard n'exprimait pas de la pitié mais une certaine inquiétude.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-C'est toi qui m'a amené ici? demanda t-il espérant que la réponse soit négative. Il ne voulait pas que Potter le sauve encore une fois et voit dans l'état misérable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il fixait ses jambes détournant son regard de son ennemi.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme brun s'approcha du blond.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Malefoy?

-Va t-en ! Je ne veux en rien ta pitié! sa voix était cassante et froide.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

Cette fois-ci Drago fixa Harry essayant de comprendre son comportement. Il garda se pendant le silence.

-Très bien. Tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre mais j'ai le droit de faire aussi ce que je veux. A demain Malefoy.

Et sur ces mots il remit sa cape et repartit vers la grande Salle de Gryffondor, abandonnant Drago dans ses pensées confuses.

* * *

Le lendemain Malefoy s'installa à sa place habituelle pour le cour de Botanique, seul comme à son habitude.

Puis Harry arriva accompagné de Hermione et Ron.

Le jeune homme brun avança en direction du blond et prit la place à côté de lui sous le regard ahurit des autres.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Bonjour Malefoy. Je te l'avais dit toi tu as le choix et moi aussi. Et j'ai décidé de pas te lâcher tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué le pourquoi du comment. J'aimerai ne pas à avoir à te sauver encore une fois!

Drago bouillonnait de rage. Il retira tout ce qu'il avait bien pu penser de bien sur lui. Potter était la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé.


End file.
